


Prop Bets

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine tries to find a way to get Sebastian to watch the Super Bowl with him.





	

“I can't believe you don’t like football” Blaine said for what seemed like the 100th time in the last week.

“I love football” Sebastian corrected “Real football. The one played with a round ball.”

“Well, you don’t have to watch the Super Bowl for the football. Some people just watch for the commercials. Some will just watch for the Lady GaGa Halftime Show. Some will watch just for the prop bets.”

“What’s a prop bet?” Sebastian couldn’t believe he asked that. He had no desire to watch the Super Bowl and the last time Blaine talked him into doing something he wound up with the cast on his ankle.

“They’re bets people make on certain parts of the game. Like who will score the first touchdown. Or how many yards will the quarterback throw for. And it doesn’t have to deal with the actual game. It could be who wins the coin toss or there’s one on whether or not Lady GaGa’s dress will catch on fire.”

“That one is ridiculous” Sebastian told him, but then thought about it again “Unless she actually plans for it to catch on fire. Ok, I’ll bet some prop bets with you, but nothing on the game, and not the catch on fire one.”

Blaine got really excited “Ok, what about this? What’s your favorite GaGa song?”

Sebastian actually had to think about that “Um, probably _Bad Romance_ ” Blaine gave him a surprised look “What? _Born this Way_ is too cliché of a choice.”

“Fine! We can bet on whether or not she includes _Bad Romance_ in her set.”

“Done! What else?”

Blaine scrolled through the different bets on his computer screen, looking for ones that might interest Sebastian “What about this? There’s a bet on whether or not Luke Bryan will take longer than 2 minutes and 17 seconds to sing the National Anthem. They only time until the first time he says brave at the end.”

“Who the hell is Luke Bryan?” Sebastian asked, after all that probably was something he needed to know if he was going to bet.

“He’s a country singer that Sam really likes. And you know how country singers can twang out a note.”

Sebastian started to laugh “This coming from a guy whose favorite singer is Christina Aguilera.” He then held one hand up to his ear, shook his index finger on the other and started to sing “OOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO!”

“Point taken” Blaine admitted, trying not to laugh.

“I seem to remember that when Christina sang the National Anthem that she screwed up the words. I’ll bet that Sammy’s boy remembers all of them.”

“Bet! Now we need at least one more to act as a tie breaker.”

“Oh, we’re doing this for a prize, huh?” Sebastian drawled, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“No blowjobs”

“Fine!” Sebastian huffed and then began to pout.

“You, my love, have no reason to pout.” Blaine told him, and then added with a wink “At least not as long as you still have that cast on. I was actually thinking something much different.”

“Ok, I’m a little scared, but go on.”

“Loser has to do something embarrassing of the other’s choice Tuesday during Warbler practice. That gives the winner a day to come up with something truly cringe worthy” then Blaine remembered who he was talking to “Nothing sexual!”

Sebastian started to laugh “Whatever! How about we just bet on who wins. I get the team with the guy who was smart enough to marry the supermodel.”

Blaine stuck out his hand for Sebastian to shake “Fine, you get New England and I’ll take Atlanta.”

Sebastian made it appear as if he was going to shake Blaine’s hand but instead pulled him onto the bed “Oh Killer, that is not how we are going to seal this bet!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bets about Lady GaGa’s dress catching fire and the length of the National Anthem are actual prop bets for this year’s Super Bowl.
> 
> For readers living outside of the US, Super Bowl Sunday is not an actual holiday, most people just treat it like one.


End file.
